No te escondas
by Solo una novata
Summary: Lobco estaba harta de vivir aquel calvario, quería volver a casa, y rápido. Nunca entendería los sentimientos del demonio, todas esas veces que decía que la amaba, eran opacadas por los crueles actos que el mismo cometía. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo se sentiría Roc si un día pudiera perder a Lobco? RocXLobco


"Papa, lo lamento mucho"

-Hey, ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes esconderte ahí?

"Cuando empecé mi viaje con la señorita Chlomaki, quería volverme fuerte para poder enorgullecerte"

-Sabes que es inútil, ¿Verdad?

"Pero ahora que necesito ser fuerte, no soy más que una cobarde"

-Bueno, si así lo quieres.

"Así que papa, perdóname por volver a cuando era una niña y llora pidiendo tu ayuda."

La puerta de armaría se rompió de una patada, revelando a una temblorosa Lobco abrazándose a sí misma.

"Papa… ayúdame."

Vestida únicamente con una camisa blanca, Lobco se hallaba llorando en el techo de aquella torre del inmenso castillo. Abrazaba su cuerpo tembloroso en aquel lugar, pero no era debido a la fría noche, sino a las desagradables marcas que rodeaban todo su cuerpo: mordidas, chupones, aruñones, besos, nalgadas; su cuerpo era la vil imagen de lo obsceno. Al terminar ese tipo de eventos, deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre no viniera al rescaté, era tonto, pero se preguntaba si la seguiría queriendo después de volverse una criatura tan sucia. Era una idea tonta, ella misma lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse así. ¿Cómo podría casarse ahora?, ¿Cómo podría entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que ama cuando ya lo había dado todo a un hombre que simplemente se lo arrebato? Era horrible, así se sentía.

Lobco enjuago sus lágrimas y mordió su labio inferior para evitar dejar salir un grito, sabía que si dejaba escapar cualquier tipo de ruido, aquel sujeto vendría a buscarla antes. Usualmente no la dejaba salir de la habitación por miedo a que escapará, pero sabía que en esos momentos, después de haber sido tocada por él, toda fuerza de voluntad abandonaba su cuerpo; la idea de escapar en ese estado solo le causaba risa. De todos modos, si Lobco empezara a llorar con fuerza, gritar, o incluso dijera la más mínima palabra, alguien podría oírla, y eso era lo que Roc no quería. Aun con todo lo que hacía, Lobco no era solo un juguete para él. Había buscado por años a una linda camaroncita como ella, y no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Le encantaba Lobco: su cuerpo, su voz, sus gritos, su inocencia, todo, pero así como le gustaba a él, sabía que le podría gustar a otros, por eso no dejaría que nadie la viera. Conocía muy bien a sus camaradas, y sabía perfectamente de lo que ellos serían capaces si se cruzaran con una lindura como Lobco, sin mencionar que tenía… ciertos enemigos podían aprovechar de esto. Lobco no saldría, quisiera o no, ella permanecería a su lado, ¿Cuánto? Era una buena pregunta.

-Hey, es hora de cenar, ¿No pensaras quedarte ahí toda la noche o sí camaroncita?

Lobco respiro profundo y miro el cielo estrellado. Ansiaba volver a esos lares junto a la señorita Chlomaki, volando juntas a nuevas aventuras. Confiaba en que esos buenos momentos volverían, era la única esperanza a la que podía aferrarse, y no la dejaría escapar. Por eso, luego de aquellos horribles episodios, Lobco respiraba hondo, dejaba salir el aire junto con sus miedos, y pensaba: "Soy la hija de Cherryblod y familiar de la bruja Chlomaki, no puedo darme por vencida tan fácilmente".  
Y de ese modo, Lobco entraba de nuevo a su prisión para comer al lado de su secuestrador, aferrándose a aquella esperanza para seguir adelante.

* * *

Al día siguiente el castillo del pitch black se encontraba de cabeza, ¿La razón? Había muerto otro de los conejos de Satanick. Los subordinados del diablo se encontraban alrededor de la mesa del inmenso comedor, sin entender porque su diablo requería de la presencia de todos allí. ¿Acaso no morían sus conejos todo el tiempo?, ¿Qué se supone que hacían ellos ahí?

-¿Por qué tenemos que tener un diablo tan extraño?-dijo irritado Edabane.

-No podemos evitarlo, prefiero al señor Diablo que a cualquier dios insoportable.-Respondió aburrido Kyou.

-En eso tienes razón.

-De todos modos, ¿Dónde diablos esta Roc? Al señor Diablo no le gustará encontrar un puesto vacío si nos ha llamado a todos.-pregunto Hidou a su compañero de bata blanca.

-No lose, a veces pierde mucho tiempo encerrado en su habitación, quien sabe haciendo que.-respondió Lec suspirando exhausto. Un día su hermano moriría por estas cosas.

El recién nombrado apareció de prisa en la sala, tomando asiento al lado de su hermano.

-Llegas tarde.-dijo Yagi del otro lado de la mesa.

-Pff!, aun no llega el señor Diablo, así que no es tarde.

La dramática entrada del diablo silencio a todos en la habitación. La expresión seria en su rostro y la expresión irritada en el rostro de Envi contrastaban de una manera casi cómica. A paso lento, Satanick se acercó a la mesa donde lo esperaban sus subordinados.

-No creí que fueran capaces de traicionarme de esa manera.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos, incluso causando que algunos como Yagi, Kyou, y Lec se levantaran ofendidos por la acusación. Sin embargo, el sirviente más leal de todos, Envi, les hizo una seña detrás de su amo para que se calmaran, confundiéndolos incluso más.

-Señor Diablo, ¿Pero de que está hablando? ¡Nosotros no seríamos capaces de tal cosa!-pregunto confundido Yagi.

-Yo pensaba eso Yagi, ¡hasta hoy!-Satanick golpeo con fuerza la mesa con su puño, rompiendo varios adornos en está por la sacudida.

-Genial, tendré que limpiar eso.-se quejó Envi.

-Iré al punto-mostrando una sombría mirada, todos los presentes tragaron saliva por lo que se avecinaba.-Uno de ustedes, demonios traidores, ¡Asesino a mi Usa-chan!

La expresión de todos los presentes era una obra de arte. Ahora entendían por qué la expresión en el rostro de Envi.

-Señor diablo, eso es ridículo, ¿Por qué alguno de nosotros querría asesinar a su estu- digo!, a su usa-chan?-pregunto Kyou.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber!-dijo Satanick enjuagándose las lágrimas.-Que mis propios subordinados sean capaces de tal cosa, incluso aunque mis hijos me fallaran, siempre confié en que ustedes nunca lo harían.-con un pañuelo, el patético diablo seco sus lágrimas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué cree que fue uno de nosotros?-pregunto Roc, ansioso por terminar aquella tontería y volver a divertirse.

-Esta mañana, fui al jardín a buscar a Usa-chan.-las luces del comedor fueron apagadas, y un reflector bañaba de luz al dramático diablo.-entonces al momento de acercarme a su jaula para darle de comer, ¡Ahí estaba, muerto por culpa de un veneno que uno de ustedes bastardos le dio!

-¿Veneno?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Se refiere a que alguno de ustedes dejo su desayuno en el jardín, y como los conejos no pueden alimentarse de lo mismo que un demonio, el conejo murió.-dijo indiferente Envi.

"Vaya estupidez…."-pensaron todos a la vez.

-¡Si no me dicen ahora quien fue, ninguno de ustedes bastardos volver a ver la luz del sol!

-Pero si no tenemos sol.-dijo Benihotaru.

-¡Pues creare uno y ustedes nunca lo verán!

"Mierda…"-volvieron a pensar a la vez.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?, ¿Descubrir quién es el culpable para que solo uno pierda la cabeza?-dijo Lec.

-¡Exactamente!

Todos los demonios suspiraron hartos. No valía la pena discutir, sabían que cuando a su diablo se le metía una idea a la cabeza, no habría Dios tan poderoso que le quitara esa idea. Por lo que no les quedaba de otra que jugar a los detectives.

-Vaya que será un día largo…-suspiro Envi al ver esa ridícula escena.

* * *

El demonio de cabello azul abandono la sala a puras carcajadas, vaya que le encantaba las tonterías que se imaginaba a veces su diablo, nunca se aburría de oírlas. De todas formas, de todos los subordinados era el único con una coartada 100% asegura, después de todo no había bajado a desayunar por quedarse con su querida camaroncita, a la cual moría de ganas de seguir molestando.

Al entrar a su habitación, dejo la puerta entre abierta con tal de entrar rápido y comenzar su diversión, encontrando a su juguete escondido patéticamente bajo la arena de su jaula, le causaba ternura. Quitando la tapa de la jaula, tomo al tembloroso camarón en su mano izquierda y lo arrojo sin cuidado a su cama, adoptando su forma humana por el susto. Roc no se hizo esperar y se abalanzo sobre la chica, encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la cama. El sudor se escapaba de la frente de Lobco, esperando impaciente que la tortura empezara con tal de que terminara más rápido, aunque no sabía cuánto podría tardar esto. Recordaba esas inútiles veces en que trató de luchar con el demonio, y lo mal que terminaron todas estas, por lo que decidió desde entonces que esta era la respuesta más fácil: dejarse y esperar a que termine. Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces intentará mentalizarse para que su tortura fuera menos pesada, el miedo nunca desaparecía.

-¿Sabes? Eres tan linda con esa cara de espanto en tu rostro.-las palabras del demonio no ayudaban en lo absoluto.-Amo ver esa expresión en tu rostro, te hace ver tan débil frente a mí que solo me da ganas de comerte, como la linda camaroncita que eres.

Una de las manos de Roc se posó entre los muslos de la chica, frotando suavemente uno de estos, cerca de su intimidad. La respiración de Lobco comenzaba a alterarse, agrandando así la sonrisa de su depredador.

-Eso es, eso es, muéstrame más de eso.

Con sus garras, Roc rompió la parte superior de la vestimenta de Lobco, revelando así su blanca y suave piel. Acerco su rostro para sentirla mejor, respirando aquel delicioso aroma a mar que cubría su piel. Siempre le maravillaba aquel aroma, que sin importar cuantas veces el empapara su cuerpo, nunca desaparecía, era exquisito. De todos, solo uno de los dos gozaba de un completo placer en aquella cama. Los labios de Lobco temblaban sin control al sentir la respiración del demonio contra su piel desnuda. Al sentir unos suaves labios besar dicha piel, esos mismo labios recibieron una fuerte mordida para no dejar salir ningún ruido innecesario, mientras que los ojos de la chica se cerraron con fuerza para no derramar lágrimas. Jamás se acostumbraría a ese calvario.

"Quiero huir, quiero huir, quiero huir, quiero huir, quiero huir, quiero huir". Los pensamientos de Lobco eran su única zona de confort.

-¿Qué pasa? No tienes que esconder tu voz. Mientras esa puerta este cerrada, **nadie podrá oírte.**

Lobco abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos y miro con disimulo a la puerta, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al verla. Estaba abierta.

"Si no lo hago ahora, entonces no poder huir nunca."

-Oh, ¿Ya te relajaste? Eso es bueno, así quizás aflojes más rápido.

La escurridiza mano que tocaba sus muslos se posiciono en su intimidad, alejando así cualquier duda en la mente de Lobco, poniendo en acción su plan.

Antes de que Roc se diera cuenta, Lobco se había transformado en un pequeño camarón, huyendo con todas sus fuerzas de aquella habitación hacía la puerta. La sorpresa nublo los pensamientos del peli azul, que justo al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, la chica ya se encontraba cruzando la puerta de la habitación. Su pesadilla había ocurrido.

-¡Hey!-parándose con torpeza, Roc llego a la puerta de la habitación saliendo lo más rápido posible, pero encontrando solo un pasillo vacío, sin señales de su prisionera.

El pomo de la puerta en la mano del demonio empezó a temblar, y justo cuando estaba pasando su hermano, ¡Poom!, Roc lanzó con ira la puerta de su habitación, partiéndola en pedazos.

-Esa pequeña… ¡CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE SERA CAMARÓN FRITO!-el grito monstruoso del demonio llego a los oídos de todos en el castillo, asustando a más no poder ala pequeña camarón que se encontraba escondida en un agujero en la pared del castillo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí… ¡Rápido!

El pitch black estaba de cabeza. Lo que en un principio los subordinados del diablo tomaron como una broma, comenzó a tornarse cada vez más serio. Satanick había cerrado los laboratorios de Hidou y Lec, destrozado el sombrero de Edabane, escondido los cigarrillos de Yagi, confiscado el porno de Hitoki y Dokugai, y amenazado con quemar toda la colección de corazones de Kyou (A Envi obvio no le hizo nada porque no se la quiere jugar al vergas). Todos estaban enloqueciendo, esparcidos por el castillo como hormigas asustadas. Definitivamente, era un mal día para escapar.

Lobco miraba nerviosa los largos pasillos, con pocos lugares para esconderse si apareciera alguien. Si su secuestrador era aterrador, ¿Qué sería de los otros demonios del castillo? Ella no quería saberlo.

Se escabulló velozmente en el pasillo, rezando a cual sea de los dioses que no se encontrará con ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de parte de la chica, y sintió como un "pequeño" pie (pequeño para un humano, grande para un camarón) pisaba su cola impidiéndole el paso.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Lobco miro por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con un pequeño demonio de cabello claro y cuernos enrollados, con unos extraños alambres de púas rodeándolos. La sonrisa en su rostro le causaba escalofríos; inocente, pero al mismo tiempo perversa, ¿Acaso había alguien más aterrador que Roc en ese castillo?

-Parece que un pequeño camarón se ha escapado del mar, ¿De dónde eres amiguito?-dijo Hitoki agachándose para ver más de cerca al animalito.

-¡Hitoki!, ¿Dónde estás pequeño bastardo?-una voz gruesa y malhumorada alerto al demonio y el camarón.

-Demonios Yagi…-el pequeño demonio chasqueo la lengua molesto. Por un minuto había olvidado lo que iba buscando-lo siento mi pequeño amigo, pero estoy en una búsqueda muy importante y no puedo jugar contigo-tomando al animal en su mano derecha, le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza y lo dejo en su lugar-Nos vemos~

La piel de Lobco estaba más roja de lo usual. No sentía tanto miedo, pero si un gran escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. ¿Aquella persona hubiera podido ayudarla? No se atrevía a seguirlo y averiguarlo, así que siguiendo el plan inicial, Lobco continuo su propia búsqueda hacía la salida.

Roc caminaba desesperado por todo el castillo, pensando en posibles lugares donde podría esconderse un camarón, y en como torturaría a esa pequeña ingrata cuando la tuviera en frente. Sin embargo, todo esto era opacado por el miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde, ¿Alguno de sus compañeros la habrá encontrado ya? O peor aún, ¿Su diablo ya la tendrá en sus manos? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento, ¡ni en broma se iba a rendir tan fácil!

Cruzando al lado de su camarada más pequeño junto al más bebedor, no pudo evitar oír algo inquietante.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si no encontramos esa jodida pista?

-Perdón, perdón. Es que me encontré un adorable camaroncito en el camino.

Roc apretó los puños al escuchar aquello.

-¿Camarón?, ¿Uno vivo?

-¡Si!, tenía un color rojo taaan lindo, pero su aroma era lo más inquietante, más tarde lo buscare para jugar.

-¿Y dónde lo viste?

-Cerca de la habitación del señor diablo.

Mierda.

Roc salió disparado hacía la habitación del diablo, temiendo encontrarse a la chica en la cama siendo tocada por su señor. De ser así, no tendría manera de recuperarla; lo que quiere el diablo, es del diablo, era la ley.

Lobco por su parte, se hallaba acorralada entre la pared, y un conejo.  
Si, una extraña situación que ni ella entendía como término así, lo único que sabía es que unos pasillos atrás, aquel suave y esponjoso conejo había enloquecido y la había perseguido hasta terminar en una gran y purpura habitación, la más lujosa que había visto hasta ahora, para ser sinceros.

Si se trasformaba en su forma humana, podría espantar fácilmente a ese conejo y escapar, pero tenía miedo de que alguien la encontrara. Sin embargo, al ver la boca cubierta de espuma del rabioso animal, Lobco no dudo en transformarse en su forma humana, y sacar de una patada al estúpido animal. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentirse completamente sola, pero la puerta de la habitación se había cerrado, y solo quedaba la ventana como única alternativa. Pero al mirar la altura en la que se encontraba, simplemente decidió abandonar esa tonta idea.

-Y ahora, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a-

-¡Son unos inútiles!

El cuerpo de Lobco se entumeció por el grito. Oía como unos pasos se acercaban más y más hacía la habitación; alguien venia. Mirando por todas partes, Lobco se escondió lo más rápido posible en el armario de aquella habitación. El olor de una suave colonia inundaba aquel estrecho espacio, ¿De quién era aquella habitación?

-Ah, estoy harto de estos imbéciles.

Observando sigilosamente por la puerta entre abierta, Lobco noto la presencia de una gran figura entrando en la habitación. Lo primero que noto fueron sus grandes y llamativos cuernos, seguido de aquellos brillantes ojos purpura que incluso resultaban hipnotizante. Sabía quién era, aunque nunca lo había visto. Aquella persona, era el diablo del pitch black, Satanick.

-De todos los lugares, ¿Por qué tuve que terminar aquí?-susurro Lobco temblando de miedo.

Satanick se retiró el saco y se dejó caer en su cama, sin ganas de cumplir ninguna de las tareas que le correspondían ese día. No era un diablo muy trabajar, por lo que no podía negarse cuando se le necesitaba. Pero nada de eso le importaba, lo único que quería, era arrancarle la cabeza al bastardo que asesino a su conejo.

-Envi me matará si no me doy prisa, mierda.-rodo por su cama como si fuera un niño pequeño- Que fastidio, yo solo quiero ir y violar a la cucarachita, eso me relajaría un poco.

El cuerpo de Lobco retrocedió al escuchar aquello, dejando caer algo dentro del armario. El diablo del pitch black se levantó al escuchar el ruido, sonriendo complacido al mirar de dónde provenía el ruido.

-¿Cucarachita?, ¿Viniste a hacerme una sorpresa y no pudiste evitar emocionarte al escucharme? Sí que eres adorable~

Al acercarse, Satanick noto como el aroma que provenía de su armario era diferente al de su querido diablo.

-No, no eres la cucaracha.-tomando la perilla del armario, Satanick se acercó a la puerta entre abierta y respiro el aire dentro de ella, notando un aroma desconocido.- ¿Quién está ahí?

Cubriendo su boca para evitar alzar un grito, Lobco cerró sus lagrimosos ojos y espero pacientemente su destino. Definitivamente, no volvería a casa.

-¡Señor diablo!

Por primera vez, aquella voz había proporcionado en Lobco un inmenso alivio en vez de temor. Roc entro exaltado en la habitación, extrañando completamente al diablo. Podía oler perfectamente el aroma a mar proviniendo del armario del diablo, ¿En qué demonios pensó esa idiota para terminar en ese lugar?

-Yo… tengo algo que decirle…

Satanick alejo su mano de la perilla y cruzo los brazos.

-Te escucho.

-Yo…ehm…-La mente de Roc estaba en blanco. Diablos, por el susto había olvidado cualquier plan para salvar su pellejo.

-Quiere decirle que él fue quien asesino al conejo, señor Diablo.

Mirando velozmente hacía tras, Roc se encontró con la sonrisa de todos sus compañeros en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!-los brazos sombra del diablo aparecieron rodeando al demonio.

-¡Espere un momento señor diablo!, eso no es-

-Por supuesto que lo es-dijo Dokugai con una linda sonrisa.-el único plato que Medouco no limpio fue el tuyo, por lo que es el que falta.

-¡Eso es porque no baje a desayunar maldita sea!

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y que estabas haciendo que no bajaste a desayunar hermano?-pregunto sonriente Lec.

Roc se quedó sin ideas. Los brazos sombra del diablo encerraron su cuerpo en una prisión oscura, mientras salía de su habitación camino a su castigo. Todos los subordinados estallaron en carcajadas, sabiendo perfectamente que el culpable no era Roc, pero ni de broma iban a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

Tras irse, la pequeña Lobco en forma de camarón salió de la habitación, encontrándose con el demonio de bata blanca, Lec.

-Vaya, así que fue por esto que mi hermano estaba tan desesperado, sí que le tiene cariño a los camarones.

Con cuidado, Lec tomo a Lobco en sus manos y la llevo hacía su jaula en la habitación de Roc. Al dejarla, noto como unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos del pequeño animal.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que el señor Satanick no lo matará, volverá en unos días.-tras esto, Lec dejo la habitación.

Enjuagando sus lágrimas, Lobco miro hacía la ventana y dijo:

-Quiero ir a casa…

* * *

Aunque no había podido escapar, aquellos días sin Roc fueron muy relajantes para la chica. Si bien no solía pasar tanto tiempo en su forma de camarón, Lec se encargaba de traerle comida y agua hasta que llegara su hermano, sin mencionar que llevaba días sin ser abusada por el demonio; comparado con su actual estilo de vida, se sentían como vacaciones.

Sin embargo, una noche, cuatro días después de su aventura, el demonio entró estrepitosamente a la habitación, cubierto de heridas, quemaduras, y con una extraña sustancia viscosa saliendo de su ropa. El cuerpo de Lobco comenzó a temblar exageradamente. Roc entró a la habitación en silencio, tomo una toalla, y así mismo como entró, así mismo salió.

Lobco comenzó a hacer sus oraciones mientras esperaba que volviera, despidiéndose de su familia, sus amigos, y sus seres queridos donde sea que estuvieran. No pasaría de esa noche, lo sabía.

Unos veinte minutos después, Roc entró con una toalla atada a su cintura, y una cara de mil muertos. Sus heridas estaban cerradas, y sus quemaduras estaban desapareciendo, pero las ojeras bajo sus ojos le dejaban muy claro a Lobco que no había olvidado nada de esto. Se acercó lentamente a la jaula de Lobco, y tras quitar la tapa, tomo al camarón y lo lanzo con fuerza a la cama, volviéndose inmediatamente su forma humana. La mirada fría en los ojos del demonio puso en alerta a la chica, tragando saliva tan solo imaginar lo que le esperaba.

-No tienes idea, de cómo eh pasado los últimos días por tu culpa.

-L-l-lo sien-

 **-No te atrevas a disculparte.**

En un instante, Roc se tumbó en la cama al lado de Lobco. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver los brazos del demonio alzarse sobre ella, y cuando los sintió por fin en su cuerpo…

Roc la estrecho contra él en un abrazo. Lobco abrió sus ojos lentamente, esperando algún cambio en el chico, pero nada. Su corazón se aceleró al notar como este coloco su cabeza en su pecho y suspiro aliviado sin alejar sus brazos de su espalda.

-Si crees que soy malo, no te imaginas lo que te hubiera pasado si el señor diablo hubiera abierto la puerta. Enserio, ¿Escapar entrando a la habitación del diablo del castillo? Vaya que eres imbécil.

Los latidos del corazón de Lobco eran música para los oídos del demonio. Tras aquellos días de pesadilla, lo único que deseaba era volver ahí, a aquella habitación, junto a su chica.

" _Esta persona… ¿Trató de protegerme?"._

Lobco no sabía cómo sentirse en aquel momento. Al igual que aquella vez, cuando escucho su voz estando atrapado en ese armario, no sintió miedo de él, justo como ahora.

Las manos de Lobco empezaron a moverse solas, con intensión de corresponderle el abrazo, por primera vez, al demonio que la atormentaba.

Sin embargo, los brazos que hace un momento tocaban tranquilamente su espalda, arrancaron sin piedad la ropa de la chica, despedazándola por completa, dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-Bueno bueno bueno, llevo muchos días sin divertirme contigo, ¿No camaroncita?-una escalofriante sonrisa cruzo por el rostro del demonio-No sabes cuánto extrañaba verte así, ¿Me extrañaste, verdad?

Lobco cubrió inútilmente su pecho con sus brazos, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de temor ante la escena.

"Papa, quiero ir a casa…"


End file.
